Bulma, Vegeta Yelled At Me!
by destinykeyblade
Summary: A disastrous morning at Capsule Corp... what more is there to say? Warning: Vegeta is OOC.


A/N: Okay, for anyone who has read chapter one of my fic _The Art Of Breaking_, I'm still working on chapter two. I just had tpo type this up, though. I had a horrible morning this previous Wednesday and turned it into this fic. I put an OC in here, in case you wonder when you see her name. And she didn't just come out of nowhere; I have two stories planned and in the works with her in them. She's one of my favorite OC's, so... DON'T TAKE HER UNLESS I SAY YOU CAN!! Now, without any more blabbering from the desperate authoress living in her own little world, I present to you my first DBZ fic. Actually, I'm gonna blbber for a second longer. I went a little crazy with the lines like the one below this. Just a fair warning. Now, enjoy my fic and please remember to R&R!

* * *

Bulma, Vegeta Yelled At Me!!

* * *

It seemed to be a normal morning at Capsule Corp. Well, as normal as it could get with the genius, the saiyan prince, and two half-saiyan chibis there. However, everything changed when the said chibis tried to get something for breakfast. Trunks and Seiya had decided that they wanted cereal on this fine morning, and went to the fridge to get some milk. Unfortunately for them, they were little and the milk jug was big and heavy. The end result? A gallon of spilled milk, an angry Vegeta, an angrier Bulma, and two sobbing children. How, you ask, did this occur? Well, let's take a look, shall we?

"I got it!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Nuh-uh! You need my help!"

Vegeta walked into the kitchen to see his son and Goku's daughter attempting to put a large jug of milk on the counter. They couldn't quite fly yet, being five and four and-a-half, and the counter was too high for them to reach. They attempted to slide the jug onto the countertop, and it almost worked, but it was still hanging off the side when the children let go of it. The jug fell to the floor. The side busted open (which didn't make sense seeing as how the bottom of the jug had hit the floor) and the entire gallon spilled onto the floor. Now, Vegeta could have helped the kids, but he was still half asleep when he wandered into the room, thus resulting in his inactivity. However, seeing the mess the children had made woke him completely and put him in a bad mood.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Vegeta shouted furiously, glaring at the chibis.

The two of them were covered in the milk they had accidentally spilled, so their eyes were sparkling with tears already. When Vegeta yelled at them, the tears spilled over in waterfalls. The kids began sobbing their hearts out, holding onto eachother for what little emotional support they could offer.

"WHAT in the world is going on here?!" Bulma demanded from the doorway. Her eyes widened when she saw the scene before her.

"Oh my gosh..." she mumbled, running to the crying little ones. "Calm down, it's okay!" she said, trying to cease their sobs. It took a little while, but her coaxing finally calmed the two children to the point of merely sniffling.

"Now... what happened?" Bulma asked gently. The chibis sent eachother horrified glances. "Don't worry, I'm not going to get mad," Bulma said quickly. "I just want to know what happened here."

"Well..." Trunks began, still looking a little worried. "Me and Seiya were hungry and we wanted cereal..."

Seiya took her turn. "So we came to the kitchen to get milk. It was really heavy. We tried to put it on the counter..."

The two kids began speaking in unison. "But it fell off and broke! I got all wet and now I'm sticky! And..." Trunks was silent then, waiting for the outburst he knew would come from his friend.

"Bulma, Vegeta yelled at me!!" Seiya cried, tears beginning to fall again.

Bulma turned to her husband angrily - no, furiously. His yelling had scared both her son and her friend's daughter. Not only that, but she had still been asleep when the catastrophe had occured. Somehow, she hadn't heard the crash that the other three had when the milk jug fell to the ground, but she HAD heard Vegeta's angry shouts. He had woken her up from a wonderful dream and caused the morning to go even further downhill.

"You... you..." Bulma hissed, searching for the words to express her anger. "VEGETA, YOU IDIOT!" she bellowed.

Vegeta backed up against the wall; his wife could be downright terrifying sometimes, even to a saiyan.

Bulma passed by the dish-drainer as she followed him, and decided that it was time to remind Vegeta of the consequences of unruly behavior. She grabbed the frying pan and brandished it threateningly at the saiyan prince.

"If you take one more step out of line, it'll be time for a reunion with the frying pan!" she yelled.

Vegeta gulped. Bulma had smacked him with it once before. Even though he was a saiyan and could handle it, the frying pan was not a pleasant item to be hit with, escpecially when an angry Bulma was the wielder. Luckily for Vegeta, Bulma backed away to attend to the still sniffling children.

"There there, it's okay. Come on, let's get you two cleaned up." Bulma picked them up and made to exit the room. Pausing in the doorway, she called back over her shoulder, "Vegeta, clean this mess up. I expect the kitchen to be spotless when we come back dowstairs." With a swish of her long blue hair, Bulma had dissapeared, leaving Vegeta alone.

"Crazy woman... She ALWAYS sides with the kids..." Vegeta grumbled as he mopped up the mess. "She never even gives me a chance!"

Vegeta stopped and though for a moment. Trunks and Seiya were only children; maybe he was being too hard on them. After all, they hadn't meant to make the huge mess he was cleaning up, and he had been the one making the situation bad. If he hadn't flown mad like that, the kids wouldn't have been crying, Bulma wouldn't have threatened him with the frying pan, and he would probably have had her help in tidying up the kitchen.

"Maybe I should... _apologize_ (Vegeta nearly choked saying the word) to those two..." His gloomy expression brightened. "And if I do, Bulma won't hit me with that evil cast iron skillet!"

Saying this, Vegeta decided that he would find the children and tell them that he was... sorry.

_'I can't BELIEVE I'm going to go through with this,' _Vegeta thought to himself. _'I'm either going soft or losing my mind.'_ However, he walked up the staircase, determined to set things right. In front of Bulma, of course, so that she would believe that he'd done it.

* * *

About Five Minutes Later

* * *

"What do you mean they're gone?!" Vegeta shouted. Bulma smacked him.

"I mean what I said, Vegeta! They're not here anymore. I got them into some clean clothes, and they flew out the window."

Vegeta blinked. "They... flew?" Bulma nodded. "But... I thought they didn't know how!"

"They didn't. They just learned. I guess your yelling triggered something in them..." Bulma trailed off, looking out the window where the children had dissapeared. All of the sudden, her hair was being blown about wildly. Vegeta had jumped out the window himself, taking off in a random direction.

Bulma sighed. "That Vegeta... I just don't understand him." She glanced out the window. "I wonder where he's off to?"

* * *

With Trunks and Seiya

* * *

"GOTEN!!" The young half-saiyan ran outside to find his sister and best friend hovering in the air above him.

"Wow, when did you guys learn to-"

"Goten, go get Daddy," Seiya commanded. Goten crossed his arms and made a pouty face.

"You're not the boss of me, Seiya," he said defiantly. "And you're only three minutes older."

Trunks, who had been silent up until this point, now began yelling, irritated for some reason. "Just get Goku out here!" Goten nodded and ran into the house, hollering "DADDY!" at the top of his lungs. A moment later, he came back outside with a tired looking Goku following.

"Seiya? Trunks? What are you - ahhh - doing here so early?" (In case you couldn't tell, Goku yawned.)

His daughter hurriedly explained their situation, adding at the end that she could feel Vegeta's power level coming closer. After this, Trunks grabbed her hand.

"Seiya, we gotta go! Dad's coming and he's probably gonna yell at us again. I don't want to get yelled at!"

Seiya nodded, and the two half-saiyan children flew away. Goku and Goten waved at them. "Have fun!" they called in unison.

"GOKU! GOTEN! GET IN HERE NOW, BEFORE I BREAK OUT THE SKILLET!!" Chi-Chi shouted threateningly. They ran into the house immediately.

* * *

With Vegeta

* * *

"What's going on? Their power levels... Darn it! They're running from me!"

Muttering angrily to himself, Vegeta began to chase after them again. However, he stopped to think about the situation.

"They can't run forever. They'll have have to come home sooner or later," he reasoned. "When they get there, I'll be waiting..."

Having come up with what he thought was a genius plan, Vegeta went back home quite proud of himself.

Well, as it turns out, Vegeta was right. After an entire day of of hiding and flying around, Trunks and Seiya returned to Capsule Corp looking completely worn out. The saiyan prince smirked when they opened the door; he could feel their weakened power levels. Due to their tiredness, they would have to listen to what he had to say. Unfortunately, he never got a chance to speak to them.

Bulma pushed the children into the living room, where Vegeta was, but she turned on the TV. As a result, the chibis were unresponsive to anything that was said; they were completely sucked into the cartoons, even talking to the characters when they saw fit.

Vegeta sighed. _'One day, I am going to blow that thing up.'_

* * *

2 AM

* * *

Bulma yawned as she sat up, wondering why she was awake.

_CRRRAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHH!!_

That was why. The TV was still on and emitting loud noises such as the crash.

"I told Vegeta not to let them stay up," Bulma mumblaed angrily as she made her way down the stairs. "If they're still awake, I'll-" She broke off, having entered the living room.

"Oh... my... gosh..." Bulma whispered. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the scene before her.

The three saiyans were alseep, all of them on the couch. Vegeta hadn't moved from his earlier position, leaning back with his arms crossed and that ever-present angry look on his face. Trunks and Seiya, who had been on the opposite side of the room before, were curled up right next to Vegeta on either side of him. The two chibis looked quite happy and peaceful in their sleep, and Seiya was holding onto Vegeta as she had done when she was about two. Bulma hears and echo in her mind of the little girl.

* * *

Quick Flashback

* * *

"Veggie," Seiya said, still sniffling.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Veggie." Everyone stared at the child, not one of them knowing what she was talking about.

"Veggie!" Seiya screamed, and pointed at the saiyan prince. After a little persuasion, (and a few threats that involved the frying pan) Vegeta agreed to hold Seiya while Bulma made lunch for everyone.

The little saiyan girl stopped crying immediately and looked at Vegeta with a smile. "Veggie..." she said contentedly, snuggling him. Vegeta wanted to drop the child, but something kept him from doing so. Maybe the fact that Goku and Chi-Chi were in the room and would kill him if he did...

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Bulma smiled. She was so happy they weren't mad at eachother for the morning's events! Still grinning, Bulma went back upstairs.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

_CRRAASH!!_

"What is your problem?!"

"Stop yelling at us!!"

Bulma groaned. "Not again..." She started to get up and see what the damage was, but decided against it and curled up again. As she fell asleep, she mumbled something about Vegeta and the skillet, stating after that, "He'd better watch out."


End file.
